Spain's Hips dont lie
by spinzaku04
Summary: The bad touch trio are bored. Spain decides to have fun ((written for a dare so its short and sucks))


**((nonsense written for a dare. It sucks. And don't hurt me I am writing my other fics!))**

It was Friday night and the small group often referred to as the 'Bad Touch Trio' were gathered in Spain for another one of their regular bi-monthly meetings. They had only been together for little over an hour, and they were already pretty plastered. Prussia had been drinking all day so he was drunk before he even arrived and France had been guzzling wine at record speed the whole hour. Spain, on the other hand, had only had a few glasses, though he was definitely tipsy, this was clearly showed by the fact that he had missed the glass the last two times he had tried to pour a drink and had only been put into a fit of giggles before trying again. Other than that though he didn't seem all that effected by the alcohol.

Prussia groaned exaggeratedly and sprawled over the couch , managing to put a foot in France's face before having it pushed away. "This is soooooo boring" he complained dramatically, waving an empty beer bottle around as he spoke. There's nothing to do here and there aren't even any cool clubs or bars around here. Why the hell did we even decide to go to Spain's place in the first place?"

"Heey~!" Spain pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking slightly offended by his friends complaint.

"My apologies mon ami, but I will have to agree with Gilbert there, this party is rather dull" France added with a small sigh.

"Y-you too Fance?" Spain looked close to horrorfied hearing this. He definitely didn't want things to continue that way. He gave a determined huff and stood up. "That wont do, I'll have to think of something!" he stated.

The other two watched as Spain looked around the room, looking for some form of entertainment until his eyes rested on something on the shelf behind the couch and he all but climbed over his friends to reach it and pull it down, grinning excitedly as he retrieved the chunky, though still moveable piece of machinery.

"What on earth is that Antonio?" Spain asked, coking an eyebrow at him.

"It's a stereo, silly! Its pretty old but I think it works.." he said with obvious excitement as he fiddled with the device.

France and Prussia exchanged a sceptical look that Spain remained completely oblivious to the exchange.

Suddenly a beat began playing through the machine. The sound was surprisingly clear, considering the age of the stereo it was playing through.

Spain shot up and grinned at his friends. Neither Prussia nor France returned the enthusiasm. Spain merely huffed at them. "Fine, be stuffy, but I'm going to have fun." he turned with a certain sassy attitude and pressed another button on the stereo and the music changed to some thing more energetic.

!~I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira~!

The music played and Spain swayed his hips rhythmically to the beat, perfectly matching to the music. The other two couldn't help but stare at the way their friend moved so perfectly along to the song playing.

!~Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection~!

France couldn't help but find Spain's fluid movements somewhat sensual, except he knew Spain better than that, nothing he did was ever sensual. However; he still found his eyes trailing him eagerly, eyes laying to rest on his long time friends behind when the Spaniard turned so his back was to them. God, he really did have a nice-

!~Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira~!

At that point Spain's movements became more jagged and he turned once again in the direction of his friends. Prussia was surprised to see the ear-to-ear smile spread across the others face as he danced. Spain was always smiling but he seemed in complete bliss right now. He didn't even seem to notice his friends ogling him. He didn't even seem to notice there was anyone else in the room

!~Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shak-~!

The music was cut off suddenly and Prussia was broken out of his trance. Both he and Spain turned a displeased look at France who had for some godforsaken reason, turned the stereo off.

"Heeey! What was that for?" Spain did not look at all pleased.

Prussia laughed, hiding just how disappointed he was.

France laughed nervously. "Sorry, but your dancing was making big brother a bit too excited, I don't think I would have been able to contain myself much longer if I had been allowed to continue watching" the Frenchman explained.

Spain gave a genuinely confused look and Prussia only smirked.

The two had to admit, that evening was anything but boring.


End file.
